elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ocean to the Past
The Ocean To The Past ( 過去に繋がる海 / かこにつながるうみ / kako ni tsunagaru umi / The Sea Leading to the Past) is the ninety-eighth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series, and the first chapter of Volume Twelve, the concluding volume in the series. A story arc digest of chapters ninety-eight through one-hundred-one is also available. Plot Lucy returns to the beach in a pod like the one Nana came to Kamakura in earlier. She finds a bleeding Kouta waiting for her, having come out to find her despite his wounds. He disgustedly refuses both her touch and her pleas to go back to the hospital, and only offers her his overcoat to cover herself up since she's still naked. He rises from his sitting position, saying that he wants to show her something, but then collapses from the pain and blood loss, which results in her carrying him on her back to their destination. She starts to cry along the way, knowing that the memories of his family's murder have returned, and aches from his physical closeness, but his mental and spiritual distance will not deter her. Right at a metal lighthouse tower overlooking the beach, Lucy uses her vectors to open the doors and climbs a spiraling staircase, which ends with a breathtakingly beautiful view of the Kamakura and Enoshima Island areas, as well as Fujisawa. Kouta explains that he always wanted to show her this place because Kanae had loved the view, even before there was a lighthouse, and that she loved the ocean. Instantly, he sits up and demands to know why Lucy killed his father and sister, as well as the many other people she has killed. She finally gives a full explanation about her two other personalities, describing the one who hates humans and wishes to kill them (the DNA Voice), and the one that wants to coexist with them (Nyu). Lucy states she killed his family to end her attachment to him and all humans since she thought he betrayed her and noted she always seemed to end up betrayed. She then recounts their reunion and how it was a chance to start over, as Kouta didn't remember his past and Nyu knew nothing about her real self. She goes on to say how happy she was that Nyu could live so peacefully and speaks of the internal battle between her the vicious killer and the loving and pure Nyu. She knows that her mistakes are plentiful and doesn't expect to his forgiveness, but says the only reason she's held on for so long was to apologize to Kouta. She apologizes repeatedly and profusely, desperately sincere in wanting to make things better again between them. Trivia *Lucy/Nyu's appearance on this cover seems an echo of her on the cover of Chapter 39, except this time she is undressed. Whereas in that chapter, her facade as Nyu was narrowly kept, in this case; all has been laid bare, her secrets as much as her often-glimpsed body. Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article